Shanghai Stopover Pt 2
by honor2hermes
Summary: Next installment, interesting pairing inferred. Please review and stay tuned, this one's gonna be a long one.


Shanghai Stopover Pt 2

"Sir, I think you'd better have a look at this."

Soshi Tokekaya turned irritably from examining the load. This shipment was lower quality than the last two, but it would still fetch a hefty price. His smile faded a little as he directed a cold look at his pilot.

"What is it?" He asked as he craned his neck. On the monitor there was a hail of data streaming across it that he couldn't come close to identifying.

"I'm not positive, but it looks like we have some sort of tracking beacon on board," he began, pointing at one of the readouts, "this is the amount of data we're transmitting on all readable frequencies." He touched a button, and the readout changed. "This is our sent data on the way down to that planet." The number was definitely lower.

"Good work. Can you pinpoint it?"

The pilot made a face, "That's the very thing, captain. I'd have to do an analysis of the hull with a spectral tracer, which we don't have on board."

Tokekaya frowned, "So, what you're saying is, we can't find and disable the tracking device before we're tracked to the place we go to get the machine you need to find and disable it."

The pilot just nodded and winced, anticipating the tongue-lashing that would follow. He was surprised when his employer, instead, sat down and furrowed his brow in deep thought.

"I want you to slow down so that a vessel leaving from Long Fork can reach us before they get a trace."

"Yes, sir." He obeyed without question, knowing full well that whoever came calling to answer the tracking beacon would be pretty surprised at this move. He also knew that whoever his boss would bring into a situation like this would have to be a pro.

Malcom Reynolds was not behaving like a pro at all. He was lounging in a spa, letting the bubbles sooth his sore muscles. He had a drink in his hand and a towel over his eyes, and he could swear he could see heaven.

It was the second day of their impromptu vacation, and already everyone had lightened up a great deal. Breakfast in the estate's restaurant had been the most fun Mal remembered all of them having in a long time. Even Jayne had been laughing uproariously, and Mal caught Zoe trying to hide a grin twice. He was happy, his crew was mostly happy. Everything seemed right as rain.

Then someone entered the spa with him and he got the feeling something was about to go wrong. He still had the towel over his face, so he couldn't see any more than a womanly figure slinking into the wide tub. It was built to accommodate ten people, so it didn't seem strange, but Mal had been under the impression that they were alone here.

"Am I bothering you?" He heard her ask, voice unfamiliar and beautiful.

He took the towel off his eyes and was rendered speechless. The woman in front of him, clad in a bathing suit, was one of the most gorgeous he had ever seen. She matched easily with Inara, or even Nandy. Her skin was a shade he had never seen, tinged with copper the way you see in the vids. He realized after a moment that he hadn't answered her.

"No, not at all." He smiled his most winning smile, "Are you a guest of Mr. Tokekaya?"

She smiled, a small grin that had laughter behind it, "In a way. I work for him, you see."

"Ah." Mal didn't feel like guessing as to the nature of her industry. He didn't have to.

"I'm his legal adviser." Mal's hair stood up at that.

"Alliance, then?"

She smiled again, a deeper smile. "You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Reynolds. I am here to protect Mr. Tokekaya's interests," she shook her hair out onto the stone ledge surrounding the spa, "and you are definitely included in that."

Meanwhile, Jayne was also having the time of his life. He had discovered the workout room adjacent to the living area. His eyes had almost watered with excitement when he saw all those weights and machines. He regretted that the shepherd had left on another of his mysterious sabbaticals, and therefore he was out a spotter. 'Oh well, he thought,' and got down to business.

He was halfway through his set when he saw Zoe, leaning against the doorway, watching him puff and struggle with a huge amount of weight. She grinned before striding over and jerking the bar back onto the rack.

"Jayne, you know better than that." She said.

"Yeh, but look at all this!" Jayne replied, stretching his arms wide with a childlike grin on his face.

Zoe laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Come on, Zo, do a set. I'll spotcha." Jayne stood, going to the back of the bar to adjust the weight.

Zoe hesitated, looking first at the bench and then at Jayne. She gave in, pushing him aside and adding more weight, causing his jaw to drop. She sat down and threw herself into it, pushing with all her might. Somehow, the feeling of the weight was reassuring. She was calmed by the tedium of it, the repetition. And when she was done, breathing like she had just run for hours, ears ringing, she was happy.

"Damn, girl, you lift like a champ." Jayne was impressed. No, he was amazed. She had just lifted damn near all he could do. She sat there, looking down and catching her breath. He looked away, pretending not to see her tears staining the mat. She was crying. He hated when women cried, but at least this time he understood why. He sat on the bench next to her, hands on his knees.

"Zo, we all miss him. You don't gotta keep it all to yerself," he said. She looked at him slowly, a face of her's that he had never seen, "I mean, I'm sure 'Nara or Kaylee would talk to ya."

She laughed a little, then got real quiet for a minute.

"Zo?" Jayne was a little worried he had made it worse.

"Why was it him, Jayne? Why wasn't it me?"

He looked at her in surprise, "'Cause that's the way of it. Ain't nobody decides these things to happen, you know? I guess they just, sorta...happen. An' all we can do is keep on goin'."

She nodded slightly, knowing that Jayne appeared dumb when he really knew quite a bit about life. He was right, and she knew it. She had the right to be happy again, and she wanted to be.

"Jayne, I need a drink."

Simon and River were taking their ease in Simon's room. River had drunk at least as much as him and seemed to be fine, except a predilection for the giggles. She was laying back on the bed and examining the ceiling tiles. Their pattern was simple and yet, it spoke to her of a higher pattern, one that she saw in everything.

"Do you want to go swimming, mei-mei?" He asked. River had never liked swimming, but he thought he would try anyway. He wasn't surprised when she gave him a disgusted look that said, 'you know i don't like that, Simon'. He nodded and left the room, closing the door delicately behind him. He carried a towel down the hall to the pool. He entered and felt the water, shivering. It was cold as ice, and not very inviting. He made his way toward the spa hearing voices raised in laughter before he got there. Wondering who it was, he opened the door. Once inside he was utterly unprepared to see the captain, smiling and toasting with both Kaylee and the woman from the bar. His mouth became very dry as they noticed him.

Kaylee immediately smiled her huge smile, "Simon! Come on in, and meet the lawyer of the estate!"

He goggled at the women, both clad in very revealing bathing suits, before slowly entering the tub. Mal was still grinning, only now it was the smile he gave Simon whenever he saw him with Kaylee. For some reason Mal was immensely amused at the idea that Simon was shy, and it was even more apparent now. The woman from the bar, whom he soon was introduced to as Moiraine, just gave him a knowing smile and turned back to Mal, who was pouring an additional cup of something for Simon. He handed it over and raised his. Simon followed suit as they all four drank to new friends.

"Simon, Kaylee tells me you're a doctor?" Moiraine. The name sparked his memory, and everything came flooding back to him. She smiled even wider as his eyes looked at her. He fumbled with words while Kaylee looked at him, confused.

Finally he managed to speak, "Moiraine Dessium?" He hoped it was all a coincidence. She nodded slightly, causing Mal and Kaylee to become the dumbfounded ones.

Simon pointed at her like she was a ghost, "You were my teacher!"

She laughed loudly, causing everyone else to dissolve into laughter as well. Mal poured another drink to that.

"We gotta celebrate this, it's too funny not to!" He said. Simon just sat there, stiff with embarrassment. He remained in that state until Kaylee leaned over and bumped him with her shoulder.

"Come on Simon, who cares? She was probably a really good teacher." the last part she whispered to him, which made the hair on his neck stand straight up.

Jayne and Zoe sat at a table in the bar, a bottle of whiskey and two well-used glasses in front of them. They were both wavering slightly, but obviously engaged in some kind of competition. The barman watched with enthusiasm, two empty battles already lining the trash bin. He was excited by this sort of thins because he was a very bored barman. There was a living total of about five people that usually came into his little bar, so any new faces brightened his day immensely.

"You were only there ta get tha money, Jayne," Zoe was saying, "How could it've been fate?"

Jayne thought about that for a minute, "'Cause I didnt make no money off that dude, an I shud 'ave shot the both of you, but I didn't!" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

Zoe hit him in the arm hard, sending him leaning dangerously to one side. "Yeah right, I woulda taken you out!" She remembered it well, the first meeting with Jayne. She hated him right from the start, but she never said anything because he was a gorramn good soldier.

Jayne chuckled and poured another shot of whiskey. A buzzer started sounding somewhere behind the bar, but he ignored it.

The two drank to Serenity, which they both thought was very fitting, and then the barman said out of nowhere, "Hey, you guys know a Mal Reynolds? My boss waved, he wants a word."

Jayne and Zoe looked at each other, then simultaneously said, "Where is he?"

The intercom proved the only way to find Mal, since noone though to look in the spa. They also found Kaylee, Simon, a beautiful woman in a bikini, and an empty bottle of fine sake.

Jayne was intensely studying the woman, Zoe was trying to hide the smirk on her face as she looked at a very embarrassed captain.

"Right now?" He asked. Zoe nodded.

Kaylee smacked Jayne's ankle, breaking his gaze. "Be polite. Moiraine, this is Jayne."

Moiraine, surprisingly, smiled invitingly back at Jayne, "Very nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir." Jayne mumbled, completely wordless.

Mal leaped out of the tub, causing Zoe to step back to avoid getting soaked. He strode out of the room as though he wasn't wearing his underclothes, causing a few giggles. Zoe followed after, grabbing a towel for her noble commander.

Jayne tried to stay behind, but Zoe took care of that, pulling him out by the elbow.

Once he had dried off and dressed, Mal took the wave in the bar. It was then he noticed how drunk Zoe and Jayne were, and he got a little suspicious. But the wave was waiting, and he was still a businessman.

"Tokekaya, sir. How are you doing?" Mal always adressed him this way, because that was his way. Mal always returned respect given to him, and Tokekaya was an extremely respectful man.

"Mr. Reynolds, how good it is to see you have taken up my offer. I regret to inform you that I am far from alright."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, I am currently en route, bringing the cargo for which you are so graciously waiting. However, my ship has encountered mechanical trouble and I need you and your crew to meet with me instead."

Mal nodded. He understood those kinds of trouble all too well, "No problem, just route us your coordinates and well prep for takeoff immediately."

Tokekaya's image nodded as well, "I am always impressed with your professionalism, Mr. Reynolds. I will see you soon."

Mal signed off, turning to Zoe and Jayne, who were both laughing under their breath.

"What?" He asked, spreading his arms in what he thought was a very innocent way.

"Professionalism! Hah!" Jayne said it loud as all get out, but there was noone but a bored barman to hear it, so Mal let it slide with a withering glare. Jayne just chuckled as the three headed to their rooms to pack.

That left Kaylee, Simon, and a very amused woman in the spa who, up until this point, had avoided speaking about Kaylee and Simon.

"So, are you two..?" She came right out with it, as he had expected her to.

The two both started to say no in different ways, but stammered and trailed off.

"Not exactly." Said Kaylee finally.

Moiraine grinned at the pair, "You should try loosening up, Simon," she stepped gracefully out of the spa, water falling off her smooth skin in sheets, "You'll find there's still much to learn."

She grabbed a towel and took her leave. Kaylee and Simon sat in silence for a few moments.

Simon spoke first, "Kaylee, I want to apologize."

Kaylee, who had already been very frustrated up until now, got a little mad at that, "Well of course! That's all you ever want to do!" She was very close to him, and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

He smiled a smug smile, like he knew what she was thinking, "No, I want to apologize for not doing this sooner." And he kissed her.

It wasn't like any other kiss she ever had. He was smooth and graceful, but also forceful. She fell into him and held him close, kissing him back with all her being. When the two finally separated, she whispered, "Good apology."

The captain chose that moment to enter the room, causing both Kaylee and Simon to frown.

"Look, sorry, you two, but we gotta get ready to go."

Kaylee looked up with pleading eyes, "Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so. We got a job to get to."


End file.
